1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to serial link transceivers and, more particularly, to detecting defects in serial link transceivers.
2. Related Art
Serial link transceivers, including but not limited to differential AC-coupled high-speed links, are susceptible to defects such as manufacturing defects. Such defects can include shorts between transmission lines and ground, shorts between transmission lines and power supplies, and open circuits in transmission lines.
There is thus a need for methods and systems for detecting defects in serial link transceivers.